The use of amisulpride as an anti-emetic is described in WO2011/110854, published on 15 Sep. 2011, which claims priority from British Patent Specification, GB 1004020.2, filed on 11 Mar. 2010. Both of these documents are incorporated into this present specification in their entirety.
WO 2011/110855 describes dose ranges of amisulpride which are effective in the treatment of nausea and/or vomiting in man. Preclinical data were provided, which indicated that amisulpride was less effective at higher dosages at inhibiting cisplatin-induced emesis in ferrets. Separately, various formulations were described, including oral and intravenous formulations.
One category of nausea and/or vomiting which can be effectively treated with amisulpride is that associated with chemotherapy and/or radiotherapy. Three types of emesis are associated with the use of emetic chemotherapeutic agents: acute emesis (occurring in the first 24 hours after treatment with the emetic chemotherapeutic agent), delayed emesis (occurring during 24-120 hours after treatment with the emetic chemotherapeutic agent) and anticipatory emesis.